


did you just push me into a snowbank?

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [20]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, Eggnog, Implications of sex but nothing explicit, Multi, Sprace Apartment AU, elbert - Freeform, javid - Freeform, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race and spot spend their first christmas as a couple together





	did you just push me into a snowbank?

**Author's Note:**

> guysssss it’s my one month birthday on ao3!!  
happy birthday to meeee  
it’s christmas in their world rn!!  
enjoy!!

Spot grinned as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, watching his boyfriend dance to Christmas carols in front of the oven, his ugly holiday sweater far too big for his body and hiding his hands. A lazy, golden winter sun streamed through the windows and made Race’s hair spark like precious metal, catching on the steel spatula he used to flip the pancakes.

“Merry Christmas Eve.” Spot murmured into Race’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He was tired, still in that limbo between awake and asleep where he was goofy and slurring and all he wanted was coffee and Race’s kisses.

He got one of those things immediately, as Race turned in his arms and pressed their mouths together gently. “Merry Christmas Eve.” He echoed. “We have a lot to do today.”

Spot groaned, shook his head. “No, I don’ wanna.” He mumbled into Race’s itchy sweater, eyebrows furrowing and bottom lip jutting out in an intense pout.

Race just kissed his pouty mouth once more and smirked. “Well, that’s just too bad, isn’t it?” He turned again, flipping the pancakes carelessly, and Spot pressed his face against Race’s spine.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He groaned.

“Aww,” Race cooed mockingly. “I love you too.”

Spot pinched his side and managed a grin as his boyfriend yelped.

—

“Tonio, baby!” Spot called, and Race walked into the living room, taking sight of his boyfriend standing in the middle of the room with an electric light-up Santa and no place to put it. “I just found this in the last box that we never went through, is there a place to put it?”

Race looked around, pursing his lips to one side and another, and then smiled, “There, on the last outlet on the power strip for the tree.”

Ah, the tree. A seven foot monstrosity that Race had demanded, even though the angel brushed against the ceiling  _just enough_ and the latticework of branches took up an entire corner of the living room. But, when Race truly wanted something, it was virtually impossible for Spot to say no—hence, their big-ass tree. It didn’t necessarily look nice, surrounded by all of their mismatched furniture and decorated with mismatched ornaments, courtesy of their friends, but it was the first one that was really  _theirs,_ so they loved it.

Spot grinned and plugged in the Santa, watching as it lit up happily. It wasn’t as if they didn’t already have a million toy Santas littering the house, but—Christmas was Spot’s favorite holiday, sue him.

The lights flickered once, twice.

They went out.

Spot hissed, “Fuck, the power just went out.”

“Where are the candles?”

They lit as many as they could, placing them on counters and end tables and wherever else they would fit. It made the apartment ethereal, in a way; lit just by swaying, shaking candlelight while snow pounded down outside.

Race sighed and clicked his phone off. “So, Davey will be here in an hour to fix our breakers because I don’t fucking know how to.”

Spot laughed. “I don’t either.” He assured, sitting down in the middle of the carpet.

Race sat beside him. “I feel bad that the powers out on Christmas Eve.” He pouted, and Spot brushed his thumb across his bottom lip. “It feels like a bad omen.”

“A bad omen?” Spot held back a laugh.

“I’m just hearing that the powers off, which means all the cookies in the fridge are just going to be sitting in slightly cold temperatures for an hour, what if they get fucked up? Or melt?” He exhaled.

Spot grinned. “The cookies will be fine, Racer. They’ve been frozen for days, they’re probably not even thawed yet.”

Race sighed again, leaning his head on Spot’s shoulder. “I’m just worried, and I feel bad that Davey has to leave his home.”

“Well,” Spot smiled and ran a hand through Race’s hair. “What _I'm_ hearing is that we’re in the candlelight, with the snow coming down outside, and no one due to interrupt us for an hour.”

Race grinned. “You hear correctly.”

Spot pushed him down onto the carpet, grinning brightly and pinning his hands above his head, and attached their mouths.

—

Race sighed happily as they walked through the quiet New York City streets, hands intertwined between them. Davey had come and fixed their electricity a few hours before, leaving Race plenty of time to bake lasagna for Jack and Dave’s Christmas party.

“The city’s kind of quiet.” Spot murmured, and Race looked down at him. They were both bundled in coats, hats, and mittens, but Spot still had a cold flush dotting across his cheeks and nose. He looked young and sweet, like some winter deity.

Race leaned over to kiss the side of his head. “It’s nice, don’t you think?”

He nodded gently. A snowflake caught in an escaped strand of his hair, and Race brushed it away. “I’m glad that we get to spend Christmas together.” Spot smiled. “I know that we have for, like, the past eight years, and we literally lived together for the past two, but... I’m glad we actually get to be  _together._”

Race just squeezed his hand, silently echoing the sentiment, and pulled him towards Jack and Davey’s apartment building, still cradling the lasagna under one arm.

“Spottie, Racer!” Albert greeted as they stepped into the apartment. He was carrying a large mug of eggnog with a candy cane sticking out of it, his red hair in a wild disarray. Elmer appeared over his shoulder a moment later, a strand of Christmas lights tied over his brow like a diadem.

“Hey, welcome to the party!” Jack greeted, taking the lasagna and replacing it with a mug of eggnog. “It sounds like eggnog time.”

Race passed it off to Spot. “Is it spiked?” Spot asked.

“Do I look like the type of gay who _wouldn't_ have spiked eggnog?”

Race laughed and Spot took a long swig from the cup, downing it in four seconds.

The party went off without a hitch, except for the fact that no matter how hard they tried, Race and Spot couldn’t get Jack and Davey under the mistletoe together. It was perfect, happy in the way Christmas always managed to be, filled with loud laughs and bright smiles and lots of presents. Race and Spot had decided the day before to give their presents on Christmas Day, so they could only watch, but it was still fun.

It was 11:42 when Spot cast Race a glance and smiled. Albert and Elmer were passed out, twined together between them, and Jack and Davey had been talking quietly in the kitchen for an hour. Race managed to wonder idly if Christmas would be the thing to finally get them together.

“Hey,” Spot whispered, jerking his head towards the door. “You wanna get going?”

Race nodded tiredly and stood, popping his head into the kitchen. “We’re gonna head, but we’ll see you at Medda’s tomorrow.” He murmured quietly, smiling.

Jack nodded. “Okay, see you guys later.”

Spot pointed to a container on the table. “Can we steal these brownies?”

A shrug from Davey. “Normally I’d say no, because it’s unhealthy, but I’ve had fourteen candy canes today, so go nuts.”

Spot just laughed and swiped the container off the counter, taking Race’s hand and pulling him towards the door. They slipped on their coats, their hats, their mittens, and Spot’s eyes were twinkling in the dull light hanging above the door. It was cold in the hall, colder in the street, but it was quiet for what seemed like the first time ever.

Spot leaned his head on Race’s shoulder as they walked, hands swinging gently between them. “Today was fun.” He murmured, turning his face to kiss Race’s collarbone.

Race grinned. “It very much was. I never thought I’d have sex under a Christmas tree.”

Spot snorted loudly, barking out a laugh, and squeezed Race’s hand. “I can honestly say I didn’t either.”

The snow began to come down thicker around them, surrounding them in cottony swirls of ivory and ice. They rested on Spot’s hat, melted on his skin and left shimmering drops of water behind.

Race opened his mouth, maybe to tell him how beautiful he looked, maybe to say he loved him—and Spot pushed him into the nearest snowbank.

His jaw dropped open, eyes widening as his entire body went cold. “What the hell?!”

Spot burst into laughter, doubling over, bracing his hands on his knees. His smile was so wide that it crinkled his perfect brown eyes and made his face flush further. Race just glared at him, head dropping back into the wet snow.

Spot’s body hovered suddenly over his, pressing him down into the cold, and he kissed Race lightly. “I couldn’t resist, I knew it would be funny.”

Race scrunched his nose up, smirking. “Are you satisfied?”

“Yes.” Spot nodded, traced the creases that Race’s squished nose made across his face, giggled. “Your body made a complete right angle, it was hilarious.”

Race mockingly glared up at him and then flipped them over, straddling Spot’s waist and raising a brow. “Glad to know that you’re proud of yourself.” He snarks.

Spot just grins. “I’m not apologizing, it was too funny.”

“You are such a goose.”

“Be nice.”

“I love you.”

Spot smiled. “I like that.”

Race looked down at Spot; at his reddened nose and cheeks, at the white snowflakes caught in his dark lashes. At the way a single one of his thick curls escaped from beneath his hat and coiled against his tanned brow. At his unending, sparkling brown eyes, at his white teeth peeking between his pink, chapped lips, at his sublime, orphic beauty. He was a ray of sun in the middle of the snowstorm.

Race leaned down to kiss him slowly, mittened hands coming up to cup his chilled face. Their mouths moved lazily together; Spot tasted like winter air and lingering peppermint, and his lips were cold like the snow around them. Race couldn’t have cared less about their cool sting, couldn’t have loved kissing Spot more. He’d never felt so warm and so cold at the same time, lying in a snowbank with his one love.

Race leaned back and bumped their icy noses together, smiling. “Merry Christmas.” He whispered.

Spot blinked slowly, contentedly, smiling back. “I’m so in love with you.”

His entire torso warmed, chest aching with the swelling of his heart. “I don’t know if it’s the holidays,” Race sighed happily. “Or the eggnog, or just you and me right now, but I really can’t believe how lucky I am to be in love with you and have you love me too.”

Spot grinned and brushed a snowflake off of Race’s cheekbone with his thumb, resting their brows together. “It’s the eggnog.” He said simply, and then giggled at Race’s bright smile, pulling him in for another kiss.

All over New York City, clocks struck midnight and welcomed another Christmas Day, but Spot and Race just stayed entwined in each other as the December snow came down around them in its gentle dance, melting when it touched their skin.

Spot’s thumb ran along Race’s face once more, icy-cold, and he grinned into their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> awwww so sweet  
elbert is chaotic and i love it  
hope you enjoyed my loves!!  
<333


End file.
